


Pompeii

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (anche a me), (vi piacerebbe), M/M, Martino e Niccolò sono scritti l'uno nel DNA dell'altro, author thinks che stare sotto al piumone quando piove ti porti in un'altra dimensione, cinque minuti nel letto con Martino e Niccolò, come dirsi 'ti amo' senza dirlo, e lo pensano anche marti e nico, post clip 9.5
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: "La stanza è un planetario --forse sei l'amore al microscopio."or: gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra, nella loro ultima prima notte insieme, perché non si separeranno mai più. Post ultima clip del nono episodio.





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Prima o poi smetterò di essere ossessionata dall'idea che la storia di Martino e Niccolò sia stata scritta nelle stelle, ma non è questo il giorno. Mi piace pensare che siano nati l'uno per l'altro e qui si vede parecchio. Onestamente questo è più un modo per cercare di liberarmi da un blocco di scrittura che altro, però spero vi piaccia.  
> Dovrebbe essere ambientato in un punto qualsiasi della notte tra La Grotta e Martino e Niccolò. Dedicato ai due amori della mia vita, Bea ed Eli. A caso. Vi amo.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!
> 
> Anto

Le sue labbra sono state create per stare in quel centimetro di pelle sotto l’occhio destro di Niccolò.  
Con la lingua riuscirebbe a sentire il sapore salato delle lacrime tra le lentiggini.  
Prima lo ha fatto. Almeno Niccolò ha sorriso.

Le sue mani fredde sono state create per stare sotto la maglietta di Niccolò -la sua, quella del viaggio in Grecia dell’anno scorso—una sotto l’altra nel mezzo della sua schiena, per spingere il corpo dell’altro il più vicino possibile al suo petto.  
Sarebbe difficile capire dall’esterno dove finisce uno e dove inizia l’altro, come se i loro cuori fossero due magneti che rendono impossibile staccarsi.

Le sue gambe sono state create per stare tra quelle di Niccolò.  
Due settimane prima ciò si era tradotto in uno strusciarsi disperatamente l’uno contro l’altro, mentre tentavano di trattenere i gemiti nella stanza della casa al lago, dopo pranzo, con i ragazzi mezzi addormentati sul divano davanti al fuoco. Non si era mai sentito così giovane come nel momento in cui si è sentito venire nei suoi stessi pantaloni con Niccolò che gli mordeva il labbro inferiore.  
Ora non crede di essersi mai sentito così eterno.  
Si sente quasi come uno delle sagome di gesso di Pompei, accovacciate per ripararsi da qualcosa di inevitabile nella speranza vana di sopravvivere al più grande cataclisma del mondo antico, condannate a rimanere in quella posizione fino alla fine dei secoli.  
Fino a qualche giorno fa, probabilmente, Martino avrebbe detto che Niccolò era un po’ il suo cataclisma.  
Ora –come ieri, come una settimana fa, come ogni giorno dall’8 Ottobre, con vari livelli di consapevolezza-- affogherebbe volentieri nel suo mare di lava.

 

Il piumone rende tutto ovattato, il cielo in lacrime non è che un lieve picchiettio sui vetri di una casa deserta ad eccezione per le due anime al centro del letto. Essere gli ultimi uomini sulla terra non è mai stato così bello.

 

Il naso di Nico è stato creato per respirare contro il collo di Martino. Quell’incavo dove ama lasciargli segni (che Martino fa finta di trovare fastidiosi anche se a fine giornata se li preme per farli rimanere un po’ di più) è del diametro perfetto per farci entrare l’aria che entra ed esce dai suoi polmoni.

La sua mano ha trovato posto nei centimetri di pelle immediatamente sotto all’orlo dei boxer di Martino, sulla sua schiena –non perché ci sia un preciso intento sessuale dietro, ma perché dopo aver passato il tragitto di ritorno mano nella mano con l’amore della sua vita, l’idea di non avere qualcosa che glia la stringesse era talmente folle da non essere neanche stata contemplata.

Niccolò si sente svuotato da ogni cosa, cavo come un antico palazzo abbandonato, i cui abitanti sono fuggiti portandosi dietro tutti i mobili. Le lacrime versate su quella terrazza al confine del mondo lo hanno prosciugato di ogni forza, i baci di Martino gli hanno tolto ogni disperazione che pensava gli fosse rimasta nel corpo. Crede di aver lasciato l’ultimo briciolo di vita sul pollice di Martino dopo averlo baciato.  
E’ lo stesso messaggio che infonde la posizione in cui si trovano ora, lo stesso che ha cercato di comunicargli in queste che sono state le settimane più piene della sua esistenza: _la mia vita è nelle tue mani, io non me ne faccio più nulla_. E’ tutto tuo.

Non dice nulla di tutto questo ma sembra che Martino lo oda lo stesso, sollevando le mani dalla sua schiena e poggiandogliele sul viso, in quel gesto che ormai è diventato consuetudine per loro e che anche questa volta gli spezza il cuore per la dolcezza.

Il suo viso si allontana di qualche centimetro, per lasciare che la luce inesistente della notte gli renda possibile visualizzare le labbra di Niccolò.  
Sorride, e lo bacia pianissimo, come per non farsi sentire, come un segreto tra di loro.

Niccolò è improvvisamente pieno, la lava ha inondato Pompei e Martino non ha mai trovato il naufragarci così dolce.

Andrà tutto bene.  
Questa volta davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> se volete urlare con me su skamit, i rames e molte altre cose mi trovate su twitter come @resplendenteven  
> Kudos e commenti sono molto apprezzati <3


End file.
